Aprendiendo a ser padre
by BlackGrimlock
Summary: En un universo alterno donde Riku no muere, ahora tiene que ser un buen padre. Disclaimer: Blood no me pertenece.


Como cada viernes a la tarde el centro comercial estaba lleno de gente; tanto jóvenes parejas como familias completas iban de una tienda a otra o se detenían en las vidrieras. A esa hora, aquellos con niños se hallaban en el patio de comidas luchando por lograr que los pequeños vaciaran sus platos sin ensuciarse…al menos no demasiado. En una de las mesas el esfuerzo había sido fructífero en un cincuenta por ciento ya que mientras que una de las niñas se hallaba impecable, la otra ostentaba manchas de kétchup por todo el rostro. Quien las cuidaba era un chico de unos dieciséis años, cabello marrón y grandes ojos que expresaban una mezcla muy pareja entre vergüenza y satisfacción. La primera por haber sido incapaz de controlar a la pequeña y la segunda porque le era imposible no alegrarse con las acciones de su hija.

Pese a que las gemelas solo tenían cinco años siempre lo sorprendían con las ocurrencias de las que eran capaces. En cualquier momento podían salir con una idea para un juego que seguramente terminaría en algún desastre que él tendría que arreglar. La verdad era que cada vez que estaba con ellas no podía hacer otra cosa más que vigilarlas, darles la espalda era dejar la puerta abierta al caos. Pero siendo honesto había llegado a amar esa parte de la paternidad tanto como a las demás, pues le recordaba a su propia infancia. De alguna manera cumplir bien su rol le parecía una buena forma de honrar a su padre; volcaba en ellas el mismo cariño que él había recibido y siempre trataba de hacerlas sonreír.

—Kanade, límpiate la boca —dijo extendiéndole una servilleta descartable.

—No, no, no —respondió la pequeña sacudiendo la cabeza, salpicando a su hermana de kétchup—. Me gusta así.

—¡A mi no! —gritó la otra chiquilla, enfadada por verse manchada, a la vez que tiraba del cabello de su hermana.

En respuesta Kanade soltó un gritó de dolor antes de corresponder a la agresión de la misma forma. Ambas se habían enfrascado en una competencia de tirones. Riku no se sorprendió de lo rápido que se desató el incidente que ahora trataba de contener. Las niñas sin embargo no escuchaban a su padre, sino que incluso tiraban con más fuerza ahora, observándose desafiantes, apretando los labios para reprimir cualquier grito de dolor.

—¡Niñas! ¡Niñas! —dijo Riku, primero en tono autoritario, pero que se volvió suplicante de inmediato.

Intentó separarlas, pero sin éxito, pese a que ya tenían los ojos cubiertos de lágrimas. Algunos padres de los alrededores observaban haciendo comentarios sobre el poco criterio de los padres de esas niñas al mandarlas con su inexperto hermano. Riku se sonrojó pues su oído sobrehumano captaba todo lo que decían sobre ellos, aunque una parte de él encontró divertido que dieran por hecho que eran sus hermanas y no sus hijas. De haberlo sabido habrían dicho cosas más ofensivas y ellos hubieran tenido que irse, principalmente por las niñas. No estaba seguro de hasta donde llegaban sus habilidades con solo cinco años. A veces tenía el presentimiento de que le ocultaban cosas, pese a que él trataba de ser lo más honesto posible sobre sus verdaderas naturalezas aunque omitiendo los detalles más oscuros. La idea de que ellas escucharan algún comentario muy ofensivo le dio más determinación.

—¡Kanade! ¡Hibiki! ¡Ya basta!

Esta vez se puso de pie de golpe y trató de separarlas con un poco más de fuerza, reacción que las pequeñas captaron de inmediato. Sabían que su padre era alguien tranquilo y si reaccionaba de esa forma era porque habían cruzado un límite. Ambas se quedaron en sus sillas, pero observándose todavía desafiantes, dispuestas a iniciar una nueva confrontación ante la menor provocación. Riku suspiró resignado y preguntándose si las peleas entre hermanas eran algo que los de su clase llevaban en la sangre. A menos sus hijas se llevaban bien la mayor parte del tiempo, por lo que situaciones como esa solo podían ser consideradas propias de la edad.

Tomó una servilleta nueva y limpió las pocas manchas que impregnaban a Hibiki. A menos ella se pondría de mejor humor al verse limpia de nuevo, mientras que Kanade requeriría un poco más de trabajo. Mientras que la primera tendía a ser más tranquila y ordenada, la segunda siempre terminaba envuelta en distintos desastres sin preocuparse por quien tuviera que limpiar después.

A la vez que ordenaba el desastre Riku les sonreía a ambas por igual, intentando calmar un poco los ánimos. Hibiki que era la más apegada a él no tardó en volver a sonreír antes de seguir comiendo su hamburguesa. "_Una menos y queda una_", pensó el chico observando ahora a la otra pequeña que con los brazos cruzados infló sus mejillas como cada vez que estaba enojada. Pese a los esfuerzo de su padre por mirarla a los ojos no conseguía hacer contacto, por lo que solo se dedicó a mecer su cabello con cariño, esperando que algo cambiara. Sin embargo seguía sin haber respuesta.

—Vamos cariño, haz las pases con tu hermana y conmigo. Al menos hazlas con tu hermana —dijo en tono conciliador.

Estas palabras hicieron que Kanade volteara hacia él de golpe, con las mejillas aún más hinchadas y con la rabia dibujada en el rostro. Pese a que solo era una niña su expresión hizo que Riku se echara hacia atrás y comenzara a tartamudear. La conocía muy bien como para saber lo que venía.

—Espera Kanade, no vayas a…

Pero fue inútil. La niña demostró hasta donde llegaba la capacidad de sus pulmones dando un grito que retumbó por todo el patio. En las mesas dejaron de comer para observarlos, e incluso las camareras abandonaron los pedidos solo para fijarse en ellos. Riku miró hacia todos lados excusándose a la vez que trataba de calmar a Kanade. Hibiki seguía comiendo con una sonrisa de satisfacción, tal vez por el hecho de que una vez más demostraba ser más madura que su hermana.

—Papá quiero más —dijo extendiéndole su vaso de cartón a Riku con una sonrisa inocente.

El pobre chico solo bajo la vista y suspiró de nuevo, tratando de recordar porque le había parecido una buena idea no dejar que Kai lo acompañara.

—¿Por que yo? —dijo masajeándose la cabeza.

Kanade seguía gritando y Hibiki continuaba pidiendo más gaseosa. No pasó mucho hasta que el encargado del lugar se acercara pidiéndoles que se marcharan. Sin más remedio, tomó a sus hijas y se retiró del lugar no sin antes disculparse con todos aquellos junto a los que pasaba.

Unos cinco minutos después se encontraban sentados en la plaza interior del centro comercial, cerca de la fuente. Hibiki miraba su reflejo en el agua cristalina y Kanade permanecía sentada junto a su padre en la banca de madera. Permanecía con los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados, dándole la espalda a Riku.

—Escucha Kanade, sabes que lo que hiciste no esta bien. No es la primera vez que tenemos esta conversación pero me gustaría que fuera la última.

Silencio.

—Ya se ¿Por qué no hacemos lo que tu quieras el resto del día?

Silencio.

—¿Quieres ir al carrusel?

Silencio.

—Hija, papá te está hablando.

La rodeó con sus brazos y colocó su mejilla junto a la de ella.

—Vamos, ¿es que vas a ignorarme de ahora en adelante? ¿Por qué entonces no tendré más remedio que abrazarte hasta que comprendas que estoy aquí?

Solo entonces Kanade lo vio de nuevo, con una sonrisa formándose en sus labios. Pero justo entonces un grito llamó la atención del joven que volteó para descubrir que Hibiki había caído en la fuente.

—¡Hibiki! —grito lanzándose hacia ella.

Tomó a la niña y la sacó del agua, totalmente empapada, pero riendo.

—Tropecé —dijo con esa voz inocente que derretía el corazón de su padre.

—Mira cómo quedaste —le sonrió con ternura a la vez que le daba un beso esquimal.

Pero lo verdaderamente malo estaba por venir, pues cuando volteó hacia la banca, Kanade había desaparecido.


End file.
